


The Whore

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Defacement, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Statue Sex, Status Effects, Transformation, petrification, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna's party abandons a petrified Lulu to a new name and purpose in the Calm Lands. *Variant experiment! See intro for details.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Welcome to the introduction. If you don't care about anything I'm saying here, jump to whichever chapter suits your interests. Quick note: this entire fic is inspired by aka6's ["Defaced Bust"](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/aka6/386040/Defaced-Bust), which was drawn as a commission for reikorikku.

Anyway, this fic. While writing the original, basic fic that serves as the first chapter after this intro, talking with reikorikku about this story led me to want to experiment with variants. The bulk of content for both variants will be the same as the basic fic. Here are the differences.

Variant A (Abandoned) - An extremely out of character Yuna and her guardians confirm the many reasons why Lulu deserves to be abandoned before they abandon her. Extended opening only.

Variant B (Forgotten) - Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, a heavy-hearted Yuna and her guardians must leave Lulu behind... and further circumstances make them forget they ever knew her, sealing her fate. Extended, alternate opening and extended, additional ending.


	2. The Whore

It happened all the time. While summoners journeyed through the Calm Lands, some enterprising Coeurl or Anacondaur got the drop on the party and petrified one of its members. No matter. Once they slayed the beast, the victors needed only to take a small trip across the plains, stop at Rin's Travel Agency or the Calm Lands Shop, spend a measly 50 gil of their fight earnings for a Soft, and return to their afflicted ally. The travelers' trap made for good business, especially during Pilgrimage.

Lulu's case was no different. In a matter of minutes, Yuna and her entourage of guardians could get what Lulu needed and free her body from its stony prison. Of course, that was assuming anyone cared enough to buy a Soft and come back for her.

They didn't.

The same day Lulu got petrified was the day Yuna and her party spent their hard-earned 1100 gil on two Hi-Potions and a Phoenix Down - and bought a few choice weapons, like that sweet looking Ductile Rod. The debate on whether or not to spend some of their thousands on a Soft for Lulu took far longer than anyone wanted or expected: about one minute. One minute wasted on such stirring arguments as 'We need to save our money' and 'Who gives a damn?', each member eagerly rushing to confirm with their own reasons what they already knew from the start: they should leave Lulu behind. With one unanimous vote in favor behind them, they pressed on for Mt. Gagazet.

That was how Lulu of Besaid became a famous and popular fixture of the Calm Lands. As days passed, then weeks, then months, knowledge of her background faded as well. Soon, they even forgot her name, reduced to a lone female statue seductively posing in the wild grasslands. Which was fine. People had a new name for her now, one they felt more fitting: The Whore.

Squatting toward the ground, Lulu bent forward in a pose meant for controlling her little Moogle doll with waves of her extended arms. A doll now shattered to pieces, with graffiti scrawled on its face. Compared to Lulu, the doll got off light. An endless tally of chalk markings made up her 'guest book', starting on Lulu's sleeve and making their way up her dress until her most recent five guests left it on her shoulder.

Her bare shoulder. The sides of her dress hung halfway down her biceps. Her tits looked ready to spill over what would have been a fur trim neckline, if her current state had not guaranteed every bit of her body would remain in its place for all of time. Yet, if a guest ventured to look down her décolletage, they might see her rock hard nipples in all their sharp, horny glory.

They might also see the pool of cum at her belly, slowly rising with each new load. Lulu, 'The Whore', didn't get her new name as a novelty. She earned it.

"Nnngh, yeah, take it you fucking whore."

Like she was earning it right now.

The man, a burly warrior from Djose Temple, rammed his cock right down her cleavage. Bullseye. Some very thoughtful and generous adventurer took the liberty of sketching one on Lulu's breasts, two circles and a little dot in the center all in purple. Thanks to that anonymous tip, the warrior's prick slid in and out with such soft and luxurious ease, he almost forgot 'The Whore' wasn't flesh.

"How you guys doing?" the burly warrior asked between grunts.

"She fucks like a dream," a skinny, slightly disrobed mage replied.

Due to the slight yet perfect angle of Lulu's head, the mage managed to stand right next to his warrior partner and bury his cock in Lulu's mouth. As luck had it, Lulu was not, in fact, 'a fountan' like the phrase scrawled in her hair claimed. Splooge pouring out would have made his oral session impossible. The Whore did, however, have more than enough room to 'INSERT HERE'. Not that he needed the words and arrow to know her gaping maw was where his dick belonged. Any fears her teeth could have scraped his skin off proved unfounded: whether naturally or by constant use, their edges rounded delightfully to work well beneath her plump stone lips.

"Oooh... ooooh yes, I'm cumming. I'm- ungh."

The mage groaned. A burst of his seed _should_ have traveled down her throat, but when he pulled out with an audible pop, the vacuum between her mouth and his junk sucked the mage's spunk up and out through her nose. The effect left The Whore with a nice steady cumbleed drip straight from her nostrils to go with the small stream dribbling down her chin.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Haha! Didn't I tell you she could put out?"

That one came from the third and final member of this party: Botta. The red-haired former Besaid Auroch savored the feel of his member driving deep up Lulu's ass. Lulu's tight, tight ass. Well, looser than he expected, no doubt from all the men she involuntarily serviced since her party abandoned her. Pumping through a hole someone chiseled in the back of Lulu's dress, her smooth petrified cheeks felt absolutely divine caressing his full massive girth. His hands stroked her shoulders for a moment, before moving up and rubbing her long braid and dangling earring.

"What was it you said to me before you left with Yuna and Wakka?" Botta said. "Ah yes. You said if I can't get my thick head into the game, I should find somewhere else to put it. Well, how's this for a place to put it! Right up your uptight, bitchy ass!"

"Dude, she can't hear you, remember? She's petrified," the warrior noted.

"I don't care. She was a huge bitch to me and everyone else on Besaid for years. If any of this can get through to her, I want her to hear it."

Botta pounded, and pounded, and pounded. His thrusts became more furious and swift, his grunts more guttural, and it took all his effort not to snap her braid right off. It became her. As the bulky man shuddered and came, he slumped against Lulu's back and grabbed her huge unyielding tits right as his warrior ally's cock spasmed and spurted his seed down the black mage's dress.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Botta panted. "That'll show you not to insult Botta."

The men pulled out. Zipping up their zippers, buttoning their pants, the warrior and mage started for the Calm Lands Shop when Botta shouted. "I'll be with you guys in a minute. I wanna add a few things to The Whore."

"Hey, no problem," the mage yelled back. "We're gonna check out Chocobo Racing."

While his comrades disappeared toward the shop, Botta grinned. He'd had his victory. Now for the gloating final touches. 

He had all the supplies, removing them one by one from his traveling bag. The chalk came first. Quickly adding three new tally marks, he focused on that little piece someone should have drawn on right away: a line of jizzing cocks across her collar bone, aimed right at her fat grey breasts. Next, something simpler. He scrawled the words 'COCK HERE' on the inside of her extended arm, pointing an arrow at her hand.

These were minor. These were light. The real thrill came when he took out something a little unexpected for a man: a makeup kit.

"Remember that sexy blonde shopkeeper at Rin's Travel Agency? The one you chewed out? You can thank her for this one."

A splash of glitter on Lulu's chest. A smear of purple lipstick on her lips. Thick black eyeshadow. Thick black eyeliner. Slipping a few clip-on rings onto her nose, he gave them a quick tap with his Stonetouch imbued knife, fixing them to her nostrils as seamless and clean as any real piercing. The final touch, very careful applied use of a Fire Gem, seared all Lulu's new makeup into her stone face.

"There you go. Feel more like yourself, don't ya?" Botta mocked.

Glancing down from his handiwork, Botta saw the little broken bottle in front of Lulu and cracked a cruel smirk. 'Soft FUND' it said, with a cute heart on the side. No matter the reason for its existence, whether some person's genuine wish to restore the black mage or a cruel joke, Botta marveled at its absolute perfect use by all who visited 'The Whore' - it was half-filled with cum.

"I see everyone else passing through has about as much respect for you as I do," he said, gaze lingering on the bottle. It looked so perfect. So inviting. It said all that needed saying, really. Upon weighing his waiting friends and the tempting offer before him, Botta faked an annoyed sigh and undid his pants again. "Fine, fine, you greedy whore. I'll contribute to your 'Soft FUND'... as long as I'm the only one getting soft around here. You've earned that much."

And so as the sun began to set on the horizon, Botta wrapped his hand around his manhood and jerked away.


	3. The Whore - Variant A (Abandoned)

It happened all the time. While summoners journeyed through the Calm Lands, some enterprising Coeurl or Anacondaur got the drop on the party and petrified one of its members. No matter. Once they slayed the beast, the victors needed only to take a small trip across the plains, stop at Rin's Travel Agency or the Calm Lands Shop, spend a measly 50 gil of their fight earnings for a Soft, and return to their afflicted ally. The travelers' trap made for good business, especially during Pilgrimage.

Lulu's case was no different. In a matter of minutes, Yuna and her entourage of guardians could get what Lulu needed and free her body from its stony prison. Of course, that was assuming anyone cared enough to buy a Soft and come back for her.

They didn't.

The same day Lulu got petrified was the day Yuna and her party spent their hard-earned 1100 gil on two Hi-Potions and a Phoenix Down - and bought a few choice weapons, like that sweet looking Ductile Rod. The debate on whether or not to spend some of their remaining thousands on a Soft for Lulu went about as well as any of them expected.

"Uuuuugh, do we have to waste 50 gil on her? I could buy another Potion with that!" Rikku whined.

"I don't see why we need to do it right now," Tidus said. "We can save her after we've dealt with Sin. Fifty gil won't matter much when the Pilgrimage is over."

"Ya, and she's so slow. She's already makin' us take weeks to reach Zanarkand with that dress and those belts," Wakka loudly complained.

Kimahri filled the air with a low growl, silencing all other gripes long enough to add his own. "Lulu slow, show skin. Easy prey. Draw monsters. Kimahri think Lulu better as statue."

"That's right!" Rikku chirpily exclaimed. "She could be like a, a... monster magnet! While fiends are busy getting busy with her big boobs, other travelers can get by safe and sound. We're doing her and everyone else a service if we let her stay out there!"

"She _is_ posin' for the part like she always does," Wakka said.

Unlike the other guardians, Auron's only remark was simple, practical and straightforward. "We need to keep going."

After five minutes of this circular banter, the one person who had a say put a stop to it by pounding her staff against the ground. As soon as everyone went silent and looked to her, Yuna gave her verdict.

"We're leaving Lulu behind, and frankly, I don't understand why we wasted so much time talking about it. We don't need to make these excuses with each other. She's weak, she's bitchy, and she's done nothing but drag us down."

Rikku, like the rest of the party, gawked. "Wow, Yunie. I know Lulu's awful, but I didn't know you could be so..."

"I know how it sounds, but I'm the summoner. I can't afford to play nice with the truth anymore. If we don't abandon Lulu now, we'll end up like Lady Ginnem. This is what she deserves."

With that brief discussion behind them, they made for Mt. Gagazet.

That was how Lulu of Besaid became a famous and popular fixture of the Calm Lands. As days passed, then weeks, then months, knowledge of her background faded as well. Soon, they even forgot her name, reduced to a lone female statue seductively posing in the wild grasslands. Which was fine. People had a new name for her now, one they felt more fitting: The Whore.

Squatting toward the ground, Lulu bent forward in a pose meant for controlling her little Moogle doll with waves of her extended arms. A doll now shattered to pieces, with graffiti scrawled on its face. Compared to Lulu, the doll got off light. An endless tally of chalk markings made up her 'guest book', starting on Lulu's sleeve and making their way up her dress until her most recent five guests left it on her shoulder.

Her bare shoulder. The sides of her dress hung halfway down her biceps. Her tits looked ready to spill over what would have been a fur trim neckline, if her current state had not guaranteed every bit of her body would remain in its place for all of time. Yet, if a guest ventured to look down her décolletage, they might see her rock hard nipples in all their sharp, horny glory.

They might also see the pool of cum at her belly, slowly rising with each new load. Lulu, 'The Whore', didn't get her new name as a novelty. She earned it.

"Nnngh, yeah, take it you fucking whore."

Like she was earning it right now.

The man, a burly warrior from Djose Temple, rammed his cock right down her cleavage. Bullseye. Some very thoughtful and generous adventurer took the liberty of sketching one on Lulu's breasts, two circles and a little dot in the center all in purple. Thanks to that anonymous tip, the warrior's prick slid in and out with such soft and luxurious ease, he almost forgot 'The Whore' wasn't flesh.

"How you guys doing?" the burly warrior asked between grunts.

"She fucks like a dream," a skinny, slightly disrobed mage replied.

Due to the slight yet perfect angle of Lulu's head, the mage managed to stand right next to his warrior partner and bury his cock in Lulu's mouth. As luck had it, Lulu was not, in fact, 'a fountan' like the phrase scrawled in her hair claimed. Splooge pouring out would have made his oral session impossible. The Whore did, however, have more than enough room to 'INSERT HERE'. Not that he needed the words and arrow to know her gaping maw was where his dick belonged. Any fears her teeth could have scraped his skin off proved unfounded: whether naturally or by constant use, their edges rounded delightfully to work well beneath her plump stone lips.

"Oooh... ooooh yes, I'm cumming. I'm- ungh."

The mage groaned. A burst of his seed _should_ have traveled down her throat, but when he pulled out with an audible pop, the vacuum between her mouth and his junk sucked the mage's spunk up and out through her nose. The effect left The Whore with a nice steady cumbleed drip straight from her nostrils to go with the small stream dribbling down her chin.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Haha! Didn't I tell you she could put out?"

That one came from the third and final member of this party: Botta. The red-haired former Besaid Auroch savored the feel of his member driving deep up Lulu's ass. Lulu's tight, tight ass. Well, looser than he expected, no doubt from all the men she involuntarily serviced since her party abandoned her. Pumping through a hole someone chiseled in the back of Lulu's dress, her smooth petrified cheeks felt absolutely divine caressing his full massive girth. His hands stroked her shoulders for a moment, before moving up and rubbing her long braid and dangling earring.

"What was it you said to me before you left with Yuna and Wakka?" Botta said. "Ah yes. You said if I can't get my thick head into the game, I should find somewhere else to put it. Well, how's this for a place to put it! Right up your uptight, bitchy ass!"

"Dude, she can't hear you, remember? She's petrified," the warrior noted.

"I don't care. She was a huge bitch to me and everyone else on Besaid for years. If any of this can get through to her, I want her to hear it."

Botta pounded, and pounded, and pounded. His thrusts became more furious and swift, his grunts more guttural, and it took all his effort not to snap her braid right off. It became her. As the bulky man shuddered and came, he slumped against Lulu's back and grabbed her huge unyielding tits right as his warrior ally's cock spasmed and spurted his seed down the black mage's dress.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Botta panted. "That'll show you not to insult Botta."

The men pulled out. Zipping up their zippers, buttoning their pants, the warrior and mage started for the Calm Lands Shop when Botta shouted. "I'll be with you guys in a minute. I wanna add a few things to The Whore."

"Hey, no problem," the mage yelled back. "We're gonna check out Chocobo Racing."

While his comrades disappeared toward the shop, Botta grinned. He'd had his victory. Now for the gloating final touches. 

He had all the supplies, removing them one by one from his traveling bag. The chalk came first. Quickly adding three new tally marks, he focused on that little piece someone should have drawn on right away: a line of jizzing cocks across her collar bone, aimed right at her fat grey breasts. Next, something simpler. He scrawled the words 'COCK HERE' on the inside of her extended arm, pointing an arrow at her hand.

These were minor. These were light. The real thrill came when he took out something a little unexpected for a man: a makeup kit.

"Remember that sexy blonde shopkeeper at Rin's Travel Agency? The one you chewed out? You can thank her for this one."

A splash of glitter on Lulu's chest. A smear of purple lipstick on her lips. Thick black eyeshadow. Thick black eyeliner. Slipping a few clip-on rings onto her nose, he gave them a quick tap with his Stonetouch imbued knife, fixing them to her nostrils as seamless and clean as any real piercing. The final touch, very careful applied use of a Fire Gem, seared all Lulu's new makeup into her stone face.

"There you go. Feel more like yourself, don't ya?" Botta mocked.

Glancing down from his handiwork, Botta saw the little broken bottle in front of Lulu and cracked a cruel smirk. 'Soft FUND' it said, with a cute heart on the side. No matter the reason for its existence, whether some person's genuine wish to restore the black mage or a cruel joke, Botta marveled at its absolute perfect use by all who visited 'The Whore' - it was half-filled with cum.

"I see everyone else passing through has about as much respect for you as I do," he said, gaze lingering on the bottle. It looked so perfect. So inviting. It said all that needed saying, really. Upon weighing his waiting friends and the tempting offer before him, Botta faked an annoyed sigh and undid his pants again. "Fine, fine, you greedy whore. I'll contribute to your 'Soft FUND'... as long as I'm the only one getting soft around here. You've earned that much."

And so as the sun began to set on the horizon, Botta wrapped his hand around his manhood and jerked away.


	4. The Whore - Variant B (Forgotten)

It happened all the time. While summoners journeyed through the Calm Lands, some enterprising Coeurl or Anacondaur got the drop on the party and petrified one of its members. No matter. Once they slayed the beast, the victors needed only to take a small trip across the plains, stop at Rin's Travel Agency or the Calm Lands Shop, spend a measly 50 gil of their fight earnings for a Soft, and return to their afflicted ally. The travelers' trap made for good business, especially during Pilgrimage.

Lulu's case was no different. In a matter of minutes, Yuna and her entourage of guardians could get what she needed and free her body from its stony prison. Of course, that was assuming the nearest stores had at least one Soft for sale.

They didn't.

The same day Lulu got petrified was the day Rin's Travel Agency and the Calm Lands Shop both missed their daily shipments. No Soft. No Antidotes. No Echo Screens. Try as she might, clever Rikku couldn't mix a Potion and Phoenix Down into Panacea. With Guado forces on their tail and Sin ending more lives with each delay, the party had no choice. They needed to leave Lulu behind. With heavy hearts, they stored 50 gil in a bottle cutely labeled 'Soft FUND' - complete with heart - beside Lulu and pressed on for Mt. Gagazet.

Where they ran into Sinspawn. It crept up from below and blasted its foul smoky toxin right in their faces. They fell to their knees, weapons raised in defense, coughing away their vertigo... and all memory of Lulu. By the time they slayed the fiend, each party member had only the vaguest image of a black mage statue in the Calm Lands left in their heads.

A statue the Guado found. A statue the Guado defaced. Once the Guado learned the details of Lulu's plight, they twisted every facet of the afflicted heretic into a perfectly vile tale. While Kimahri defeated Yenke and Biran, travelers heard how a trembling, cowardly Lulu would bend over, shake her tits until the beasts set their sights on her allies, and flee the field. While Yuna spurned Yunalesca's ideals, the rest of Spira discovered Lulu's mission to suck off every man and Fiend she met. Before long, the whole world knew all the reasons why Yevon turned this pathetic excuse for a woman to stone in the Calm Lands and left her there as an example to all who dared defy him.

As days passed, then weeks, then months, people came to know her by the one name the Guado allowed her. The one name a wretched sinner who spread her legs to drive good summoners off their Pilgrimages deserved: The Whore.

Squatting toward the ground, Lulu bent forward in a pose meant for controlling her little Moogle doll with waves of her extended arms. A doll now shattered to pieces, with graffiti scrawled on its face. Compared to Lulu, the doll got off light. An endless tally of chalk markings made up her 'guest book', starting on Lulu's sleeve and making their way up her dress until her most recent five guests left it on her shoulder.

Her bare shoulder. The sides of her dress hung halfway down her biceps. Her tits looked ready to spill over what would have been a fur trim neckline, if her current state had not guaranteed every bit of her body would remain in its place for all of time. Yet, if a guest ventured to look down her décolletage, they might see her rock hard nipples in all their sharp, horny glory.

They might also see the pool of cum at her belly, slowly rising with each new load. Lulu, 'The Whore', didn't get her new name as a novelty. She earned it.

"Nnngh, yeah, take it you fucking whore."

Like she was earning it right now.

The man, a burly warrior from Djose Temple, rammed his cock right down her cleavage. Bullseye. Some very thoughtful and generous adventurer took the liberty of sketching one on Lulu's breasts, two circles and a little dot in the center all in purple. Thanks to that anonymous tip, the warrior's prick slid in and out with such soft and luxurious ease, he almost forgot 'The Whore' wasn't flesh.

"How you guys doing?" the burly warrior asked between grunts.

"She fucks like a dream," a skinny, slightly disrobed mage replied.

Due to the slight yet perfect angle of Lulu's head, the mage managed to stand right next to his warrior partner and bury his cock in Lulu's mouth. As luck had it, Lulu was not, in fact, 'a fountan' like the phrase scrawled in her hair claimed. Splooge pouring out would have made his oral session impossible. The Whore did, however, have more than enough room to 'INSERT HERE'. Not that he needed the words and arrow to know her gaping maw was where his dick belonged. Any fears her teeth could have scraped his skin off proved unfounded: whether naturally or by constant use, their edges rounded delightfully to work well beneath her plump stone lips.

"Oooh... ooooh yes, I'm cumming. I'm- ungh."

The mage groaned. A burst of his seed _should_ have traveled down her throat, but when he pulled out with an audible pop, the vacuum between her mouth and his junk sucked the mage's spunk up and out through her nose. The effect left The Whore with a nice steady cumbleed drip straight from her nostrils to go with the small stream dribbling down her chin.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Haha! Didn't I tell you she could put out?"

That one came from the third and final member of this party: Botta. The red-haired former Besaid Auroch savored the feel of his member driving deep up Lulu's ass. Lulu's tight, tight ass. Well, looser than he expected, no doubt from all the men she involuntarily serviced since her party abandoned her. Pumping through a hole someone chiseled in the back of Lulu's dress, her smooth petrified cheeks felt absolutely divine caressing his full massive girth. His hands stroked her shoulders for a moment, before moving up and rubbing her long braid and dangling earring.

"What was it you said to me before you left with Yuna and Wakka?" Botta said. "Ah yes. You said if I can't get my thick head into the game, I should find somewhere else to put it. Well, how's this for a place to put it! Right up your uptight, bitchy ass!"

"Dude, she can't hear you, remember? She's petrified," the warrior noted.

"I don't care. She was a huge bitch to me and everyone else on Besaid for years. If any of this can get through to her, I want her to hear it."

Botta pounded, and pounded, and pounded. His thrusts became more furious and swift, his grunts more guttural, and it took all his effort not to snap her braid right off. It became her. As the bulky man shuddered and came, he slumped against Lulu's back and grabbed her huge unyielding tits right as his warrior ally's cock spasmed and spurted his seed down the black mage's dress.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Botta panted. "That'll show you not to insult Botta."

The men pulled out. Zipping up their zippers, buttoning their pants, the warrior and mage started for the Calm Lands Shop when Botta shouted. "I'll be with you guys in a minute. I wanna add a few things to The Whore."

"Hey, no problem," the mage yelled back. "We're gonna check out Chocobo Racing."

While his comrades disappeared toward the shop, Botta grinned. He'd had his victory. Now for the gloating final touches. 

He had all the supplies, removing them one by one from his traveling bag. The chalk came first. Quickly adding three new tally marks, he focused on that little piece someone should have drawn on right away: a line of jizzing cocks across her collar bone, aimed right at her fat grey breasts. Next, something simpler. He scrawled the words 'COCK HERE' on the inside of her extended arm, pointing an arrow at her hand.

These were minor. These were light. The real thrill came when he took out something a little unexpected for a man: a makeup kit.

"Remember that sexy blonde shopkeeper at Rin's Travel Agency? The one you chewed out? You can thank her for this one."

A splash of glitter on Lulu's chest. A smear of purple lipstick on her lips. Thick black eyeshadow. Thick black eyeliner. Slipping a few clip-on rings onto her nose, he gave them a quick tap with his Stonetouch imbued knife, fixing them to her nostrils as seamless and clean as any real piercing. The final touch, very careful applied use of a Fire Gem, seared all Lulu's new makeup into her stone face.

"There you go. Feel more like yourself, don't ya?" Botta mocked.

Glancing down from his handiwork, Botta saw the little broken bottle in front of Lulu and cracked a cruel smirk. 'Soft FUND' it said, with a cute heart on the side. No matter the reason for its existence, whether some person's genuine wish to restore the black mage or a cruel joke, Botta marveled at its absolute perfect use by all who visited 'The Whore' - it was half-filled with cum.

"I see everyone else passing through has about as much respect for you as I do," he said, gaze lingering on the bottle. It looked so perfect. So inviting. It said all that needed saying, really. Upon weighing his waiting friends and the tempting offer before him, Botta faked an annoyed sigh and undid his pants again. "Fine, fine, you greedy whore. I'll contribute to your 'Soft FUND'... as long as I'm the only one getting soft around here. You've earned that much."

And so as the sun began to set on the horizon, Botta wrapped his hand around his manhood and jerked away.

\-------

"This is horrible!" Yuna cried.

The deed was done. Sin fell for the very last time to Yuna and her guardians, along with its maker. Just like that, a vicious cycle that lasted millennia came to an end. Amid celebrations across Spira, Wakka planned their Calm Lands trip as a way to take their minds off losing Auron and Tidus. Chocobo Racing, Sky Slots, Reptile Run, Lupine Dash, all of it sounded fun until they found... her.

The Whore.

From the moment Yuna saw The Whore, she ran over and knelt before the statue.

"I'm so sorry we didn't see you here when we came through!" Yuna hastily spouted, wiping up spunk smeared across Lulu's sparkling breasts.

The effort counted for little. Layers baked in the sun held firm and fast, while what Yuna's drooping sleeves managed to mop up soaked through before she could even move on to Lulu's gunked up face. Defeated, Yuna stepped back and glared at her clothes turned dripping cum rags with a disgusted, sour grimace.

"I've got just the thing," Wakka said. Pulling a fresh Soft from his pocket, he popped the cork and took careful steps toward the statue.

"No, don't!" Rikku's shout came with a smack of Wakka's hand. The vial hurtled through the air and shattered on the Moogle doll, bringing its ripped cloth and pulled out stuffing back to life.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"How long has she been out here? Months? Years? _Decades_? If we bring her back and she has a bad crack, we could kill her."

Sheepishly, Wakka tucked away the next Soft he planned to use. "What do we do then? Everyone knows what The Whore did to get struck down by Yevon. If she stays, people will keep usin' her."

"We have to take her with us," Yuna said.

"And just where are we gonna take her? Ya can't expect people to be better anywhere else."

Yuna weighed his words. Ideas swirled in her head, popping off into new and different plans of action. Patting and rubbing one of Lulu's bare shoulders, she gazed upon those flirty eyes wide with lust and open mouth caught in an eternal orgasmic moan and found her answer. "Isn't it obvious? We take her to Luca. She may have been a coward, but I'm sure one of the brothels would love to have The Whore as their informal mascot."

The Fahrenheit hovered overhead, waiting to load its latest cargo.


End file.
